


Three times when Black Hat's hands were cold (and one time they were warm)

by Vebira



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, they are already in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vebira/pseuds/Vebira
Summary: The Morning, the Day, the Evening and the Night.





	1. The morning after

He woke up to the sudden cold touch on his back. He flinched in fear, expecting something deadly to jump him, strangle him or just cause him any kind of discomfort. It wasn't that unusual in his situation, living with the evilest villain on the planet had its drawbacks. Not only he had to worry about what mood his boss was in, the constant possibility of being targeted by goody-two-shoes heroes made him anxious at most times. After those first seconds of terror, he came to realize his surroundings and he immediately calmed down.

He was laying in his one-person bed, covered by only a light blue blanket and he was irredeemably tangled up in his boss' body and in love with him. Black Hat moved a little, muttering some ancient curses in his breath and the freezing feeling of a clawed hand climbed up to his scapulae. Flug shivered a little but did nothing whatsoever to get rid of that foreign touch.

He shifted to be on his stomach, elbows on the sheets, his head in his hands. He observed his boss with a warm glance, relaxing entirely. It was a rare sight to see Black Hat unconscious, not to mention while in another's company. He didn't need to sleep and even when he did, just for the fun of it, he'd never let anyone see him. This was truly a noteworthy occasion.

The doctor nuzzled closer to Black Hat, placing his head near to the other's, inspecting every inch of him. He gently touched the other's head, caressing the borders of his face admiringly and timidly tracing the lines of his mouth. This was the moment when Black Hat decided to awaken, and first thing he did was licking Flug's fingers. Said one yelped and withdrew his hand right away. Black Hat popped open an eye at the sound and shuffled lightly.

"Fffflug," he growled, "what the hell are you doing?"

The doctor averted his eyes, blushing with a fascinating mix of embarrassment and affection.

"I was... just..." He decided to approach this from another aspect. "Y-your hand. It's on my back. And it was cold. So I woke up."

"I see," said the other, gently taking his arm off the scientist.

Flug snatched after those hands, holding them in his own and leading them to his chest.

"I... uh. I never said it was a bad thing. I-in fact, I preferred them there, near to me."

Black Hat chuckled, locking their fingers together for a split second then wrapping his arms around the doctor and pulling him closer.

"Good now? Go back to sleep then."

"Yessir!"


	2. Secrets of the day

The last words of his mouth echoed around in the room, found the smallest crack on the door and travelled through the corridors of the mansion. It was the afternoon, right after lunch. They were working on the daily advertisement of their latest products. The glass-eyed camera was facing them, little red spots of REC reflected on the window, and they had to remain professional. Until it turned away, that is.

Flug felt a sudden cold touch on his neck, chilly fingertips sinking in his skin and making him turn his head towards his boss. Black Hat crossed that little space what was left between them and after brushing up the bag he kissed the startled doctor. Flug had yet to get used to this kind of stuff; kisses, skinship, intimacy. It was even harder, with a partner like Black Hat to overcome the hardships of a romantic relationship, but they managed somehow. And he became more and more passionate, hugging him or kissing him or just be near him at every given occasion. It was sweet, it was exhilarating, it was welcomed. It made him blush under his cover, and he never missed a chance to pay back the attention he was given.

It was easier during recess, in the gloomy corners of the lab and the sanctuary of their bedrooms they could share long embraces. Deep kisses and longing hugs were a regular part of their everyday lives, and when working they stole some time for little pecks or tiny smooches.

But sometimes, just like now, they couldn't get enough of the other and took advantage of every free moment to show affection. After the first surprise the doctor wrapped his hands around his boss, pulling him closer. They didn't have much time, the apathetic lenses of the camera would soon turn back ending this little momentarily bliss they sneaked into the dull working hours. It was dangerous: only one second late and they were busted; disowned by evilness, the true outcasts of the villainous world. It was worth the risk though, touching the other meant everything and they couldn't even imagine a universe where they weren't together.

The metallic clicking of the cambot urged them to part. They broke the kiss with a small wet sound, and they withdrew their arms. It was no surprise that Black Hat managed to get a feel of the doctor's backside before retrieving his customary grin and continuing the recommendation of whichever product they were selling.

Flug activated the machine while trying to get rid of the ghost of his boss' tongue in his mouth with little success.


	3. The evening flight

It was night and it was chilly. Flug didn't wear his usual attire, the sterile whiteness of his labcoat got replaced by an ugly dark green pullover with uglier Christmas patterns. Black Hat found it utterly disgusting and slightly offensive, but nevertheless both of his hands were placed on the other's shoulders.

The doctor was looking out the window, inspecting the horizon and watching the Sun descend behind the hills far away on a pompous red sky. Yellow, green and blue dots were flashing on the control panel, displaying everything was alright with the machine. They were flying together, a dream Flug cherished for the longest time and finally he was here, piloting their brand new Grumman aircraft, his lover beside him, hugging him from behind. Just like in a cheesy romantic movie, but this was real and it was pure happiness. The scientist couldn't help but grin at such an idyllic picture, and when he sneaked a peek back at his boss, thus he saw the face the other was making he couldn't help but laugh.

His laughter crossed the darkened skies and his smile brightened up the little cabin they were in. Black Hat looked at him astonished, one could rarely see the scientist like this. Flug was clearly enjoying himself, stripped of each and every self-restraint flying through the clouds. He started to speak about stars and galaxies and butterflies. Black Hat had to make a double take on that last one because he had been caught up in his thoughts and didn't pay attention. Instead, he was staring at his lover's face, he drunk in the shimmering lights on his goggles and the chirping happy tone of his voice.

The doctor became silent when a gloomy idea popped in his mind. They say you have to pay for such bliss and Flug wondered whether they'd crash and die. A sudden cold caress put an end to his dark thoughts. He flinched and looked curiously at Black Hat as if asking what was the problem. The other just smiled, and dear gods, what a sweet poisonous smile that was, devouring every positive emotion. Flug was accustomed to this scheme and didn't blink an eye when he felt his euphoria slowly drain out of his body, although this only took a moment, as he was already coming down from his high.

"Boss, I'd really appreciate if you'd stop doing that" he claimed with a raspy voice, turning back to the window. The other snorted, and forced the doctor to face him, locking their lips together in a violent kiss. If he wasn't so busy with keeping the plane in a straight line without looking forward and tasting Black Hat's lips, Flug could've heard something unbelievable.

" 'rry, my love..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza guess who's back at it  
> hint: not me


	4. Falling from the night sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, so  
> remember that little "angst" in the tags  
> Yes. I did it.
> 
> So if you are allergic to negative emotions, I kindly ask you to pretend this chapter doesn't exists and turn back.  
> For the brave souls that decide to go on: I wash my hands.

It was dark and quiet, only the rapid breathing of the doctor filling the air. Black Hat clutched him strongly in his arms, a little bit too tight, but not enough for it to be painful.

He wished he could cry.

It was nobody's fault, a bold foolish hero decided to take on the organization, and when he attacked the manor, Black Hat was sure to defend his evil lair. They trashed the house during the fight. Now it was missing half of itself, they had more openings than preferable and 5.0.5. would had to replant the garden with grass and small flowers. The mansion was in ruins, but the hero had been defeated. He was a tough one, and smart on top of that so Black Hat didn't have much choice but release more of his powers than usually.

He didn't notice when it happened but the ceiling of the laboratory had crashed, burying anything that was under. Normally, he would shrug it off with a discontent scoff, blaming and cursing at the dead hero, while Flug would scold him for being so reckless and complaining about all of the lost materials. But there was no rambling scientist at his side, he realized a moment too late.

He rushed to the late lab, kicking the fallen parts of the roof out of his way. It was barely audible, but he heard a small whimper coming from his left. He turned around and dropped himself next to the doctor. Flug was bleeding, and his lower body was covered in chunks of plaster. His left arm was dumped to his side in an abnormal way. He was staring at the now visible sky sprinkled with stars, but when he saw his boss approaching his face lit up.

"H-hey there" he said casually. He tried to sit up, but it was a lost cause, with his dizzy head and his weakened state. He pretended that his extending hand was meant for pushing away the junk he was buried under.

"Don't touch it!" the demon screeched, startling the other. He lifted the pieces of the roof with ease, tossing them away in no particular direction. When all was cleared away, he stood there in shock, staring at the crushed man and forcing himself to look back at Flug's face. He could tell it was pale, paler than normally, paler than normal for a healthy human. He didn't know how much blood he lost, but it was a lot, and that wasn't a good sign. He kneeled beside his lover, lifting him up into his lap. They sat there like that for some time. Minutes passed and miracle was out of town today.

"I'm, I'm going to fix this, okay?" his voice held a rare gentleness, so unlike him, but so familiar. They didn't know, but he started to speak to Flug in this way after their third date. Soft and caring, filled with something similar to love. "Just d-don't move, okay?"

Flug chuckled, and held their hands together.

"Oh!" He was suprised, and examined the bare claws of the other. They were painted in crimson and they were warm. He watched as his own blood dripped down from them, staining the floor. His eyes were clouded with obnoxious thoughts. "Uh, hey. I-i-i-if die, forget about me. I d-don't want you to-"

"I will fix it!" Flug got interrupted. Black Hat snatched his hand out of the other's unsteady grip. "Just don't, uh, don't worry. I can fix this."

There was a pause, and the demon averted his eyes.

"I know." The doctor leaned his tired head to the other's chest. "But promise me."

His boss didn't answer, caught up in his cluster of emotions. He hissed, turned back to his scientist and finally spoke.

"Ugh, fine! I promise."

He always had been a good liar.


End file.
